


What Could Go Wrong?

by CheeWrites



Series: Babysitting Bangtan [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged-Down Character(s), Aged-Down Jeon Jungkook, Aged-Down Jung Hoseok/ J-Hope, Aged-Down Kim Namjoon, Aged-Down Min Yoongi, Aged-Down Park Jimin (BTS), Alternate Universe - Magic, At Least my attempt at humour, Baby Bangtan, Baby Jeon Jungkook, Baby Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Baby Kim Namjoon | RM, Baby Min Yoongi | Suga, Baby Park Jimin (BTS), Crack, Humour, I've no idea how to tag this accurately, Kid Bangtan Boys, Magic AU, Magic User Kim Seokjin, Model Kim Taehyung | V, baby bts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeWrites/pseuds/CheeWrites
Summary: Jin likes to make potions and with Taehyung’s help, test it on the rest of BTSAKAJin fucks up a Youth potion with Taehyung’s help and they use their unsuspecting friends as human guinea pigs





	What Could Go Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually something I wrote ages ago and originally posted on Tumblr ( @CheeMiWritesKpop ) but it wasn't particularly well received there, figured there might be a better audience for it on here
> 
> If you've any idea what I should tag this as, please let me know I'm horrendous at tagging.

The room was bright and spacious with counters and shelves full of various looking liquids and solid forms that honestly, Taehyung couldn’t name. That’s not to say his intelligence was lacking exactly but bluntly put, his intelligence was lacking in everything that didn’t hold his interest(and some things that did). Science was certainly not something that interested him in the slightest bit.

 

“Ah! You’re here!” Jin exclaimed popping up from behind a counter where he had been rummaging in the cupboard. He placed a brass pot on the countertop as Taehyung stood on the other side, watching his elder curiously.

 

“Why are we in Namjoon’s lab exactly, hyung?” Taehyung replied, eyes glued to the pot as Jin started to pour different liquids inside. “You don’t know anything about science.”

 

“But I do know magic!” Jin grinned. “Did you bring what I asked?” Taehyung nodded and pulled the small vial of dragon’s blood from his jacket pocket. He held it out, watching as Jin’s eyes glistened with excitement and he snatched the vile, holding it to his body protectively. His eyes flickered with a look of adoration as he eyed the vial and Taehyung was pretty much waiting for him to hiss out “ _my preciousss”_.

 

“Why did you ask me to bring that? Hyung must have something similar around here.” Taehyung looked around curiously.

 

“How many times must I tell you, Taehyung? Science and magic don’t mix therefore I cannot use any of Namjoon’s ingredients to make my potions.”

 

“He doesn’t know you’re here, does he?” Taehyung realised, a shit-eating grin stretching his cheeks as Jin pouted down into the pot, vial in his right hand as he stirred the mixture with his left.  
“Ah hyung, are you having relationship troubles?” Taehyung teased.

 

“No. We’re doing great, thank you very much.” Jin snapped then took a breath and straightened up. “He just-he doesn’t agree with my potions.”

 

“Don’t tell Yoongi-hyung that, he’ll only rub it in. I can hear him now.  _I told you magic and science doesn’t work and neither does a scientist and fucking magician_.” Taehyung imitated Yoongi in an exaggerated gruff tone that made Jin snort out a laugh.

 

“ _Magician_. He always makes me sound like I pull rabbits from hats.” Jin scoffed, rolling his eyes.

 

“You did though,” Taehyung mumbled.

 

“That was once, Taehyung and I’d appreciate it if you stop bringing it up. It’s not my fault Jungkook drank the potion. I told him not to.”

 

“He thought it was a protein shake,” Taehyung remembered with a giggle. 

They both looked down at the pot as the mixture started to steam and bubble. 

“Is that supposed to happen?”

 

“Yes, I know what I’m doing.” Jin scoffed, sprinkling in a handful of what Taehyung could only describe as dried gnome penis’ into the mix. He made a face of disgust.

 

“And..what exactly is it that you’re doing?” Taehyung enquired, shuffling back cautiously.

Jin had only been dabbling with magic for ten months but he was impatient and decided to wander from the path very quickly. He often attempted potions that the sane only tried their hand at after their progression to a full-fledged wizard. But of course, Jin decided that he didn’t care for all the labels and would brew whatever magic he wanted. His friends decided that if he had earned the right to be called Sorcerer, he wouldn’t dismiss the title as easily as Apprentice.

 

“A youth potion.” Jin looked at Taehyung as if he held all the universe’s secrets in his brass pot. Taehyung only stared, blinking rapidly as he tried to understand his elder’s excitement. “A beauty potion, Taehyung!” Jin reiterated and then, Taehyung’s expression matched his own.

 

“Oh!” Taehyung stepped up close to the counter and peered into the pot. “You finally found one!”

 

“It took a lot of research and trips to obscure little run down magic shops but yes, I finally have found the potion that will help me regain my youthful glow!” Taehyung’s eyes lifted to take in Jin’s appearance. 

Jin was only 3 years older than Taehyung and honestly, the age gap wasn’t visibly obvious to most but as Taehyung had known Jin for a few years already, the younger could notice the subtle signs of ageing Jin’s features showed.

 

“Ah, so that is why the dragon’s blood.” Taehyung hummed in understanding.

Dragon’s blood was known to have numerous benefits for the skin. Halting wrinkles. Maintaining a healthy complexion. Preventing blackheads. Minimising pores. The list goes on.   
Taehyung applied it ritually to his skin morning and night and he had never glowed so much in all his life.

 

“Yep, having a friend in the fashion industry has its perks.”

 

“Why can you never call me what I am? I’m a model hyung. My face is worldwide famous.” Taehyung pouted sulkily. Jin had never called Taehyung by his actual job title.

 

“Do you call me by mine?”

 

“You don’t have a job.” Taehyung scoffed. “You quit when you discovered magic.”

 

“I still own and run restaurants in three major cities, I’ll have you know.” Jin defended, giving Taehyung an offended look. “And they are all doing amazing, for your information.”

 

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say hyung.” Taehyung rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the potion. “So, this potion, it’ll make the user look younger?”

 

“Yep.” Jin nodded. “Ah, Joonie is going to be so surprised!” He beamed happily at the thought of his boyfriend’s joy. “I mean, once he gets over that we went behind his back and used his lab without permission.”

 

“What? We?!” Taehyung gawped. “What do you mean we?!”

 

“You’re here, you supplied the vital ingredient.” He wiggled the vial as if to remind the male opposite him.

 

“I didn’t know what for! I didn’t know you’re making a youth potion!”

 

“Why else would I be at Namjoon’s lab?” Jin scoffed as if it was obvious.

 

“To visit your boyfriend maybe, I dunno?”

 

“Don’t sass me if you want your share of the potion.”

 

“My share?” Taehyung enquired, attitude flipping so fast as he leant on the counter, a sweet smile on his face. “You’re sharing with me Jinnie-hyung?”

 

“Of course.” Jin gave an almost too kind smile back and something twisted in Taehyung’s stomach. Suspicion.

 

“Why are you smiling like that?”

 

“Like what? I always smile like this, Taehyung.” He chuckled, waving a hand dismissively as he turned his attention to remove the cap from the vial. Taehyung gave him a disbelieving look but decided to push the subject aside to pay attention to the blood dripping into the potion.  
As the blood hit the ominous, bubbling, black liquid, slivers of silver rippled across the surface to rapidly disappear underneath.

Jin replaced the cap and they both peered into the pot. They squinted in confusion when nothing happened.

 

“Is that right?” Taehyung whispered as if he would disturb the potion and ruin it.

 

“Of course it is, I made it,” Jin whispered back harshly.

Suddenly spots of shimmering silver appeared on the surface and ribboned out to one another until there wasn’t a speck of black left.

“Well, that’s appetising,” Jin grumbled sarcastically as the liquid settled and turned a dull, grey colour.

 

“Put more in,” Taehyung suggested.

 

“What?”

 

“Dragon’s blood. Put more in.”

 

“I followed the recipe.”

 

“The greater the amount, the greater the effect.” Jin scrunched his eyebrows in uncertainty. “Come on hyung, it’s a  _beauty_ product, a  _natural_ , ingredient that I have been smothering on my face twice a day for two years. What’s the worst that could happen?”

 

Any normal person would hear those words and nope straight out of there.  _“What’s the worst that could happen”_  is a rhetorical question that attracts the very worst that is overlooked in the implication. Everyone knows that nothing ever turns out right when those words are uttered.  
Everyone except Kim Seokjin it seems. Guess he didn’t get that memo.

 

“You’re right.” Jin decided and Taehyung smiled in proud satisfaction as Jin opened the vial back up and poured the remainder of the thick, deep purple liquid into the pot.

 

The reaction was quicker that time. Only a few seconds pass between the initial rippling of silver to the splotches appearing on the surface.   
Once the surface settled, what remained was no longer a grotesque sludge grey. It wasn’t exactly the sparkling silver either. It was somewhere in the middle of the two. A pale, shimmering grey.

 

“That’s kind of pretty.” Taehyung cooed. “Is it finished?” Jin nodded and carefully transferred the mixture into two jars.

 

“You only need a couple of drops at a time, about a teaspoon,” Jin informed, securing the lids tightly.

 

“Okay.” Taehyung helped Jin clean up and put everything back in order so that Namjoon wouldn’t notice anyone had invaded his private workspace.

Only once everything was back in its place did the pair return to the two jars. Jin opened one jar and held a small spoon out to Taehyung.  
“Me?” He asked surprised. “I am not trying it first!”

 

“Yes, you are if you want some,” Jin spoke through his teeth as he smiled sweetly at his younger.

 

“Hyung!” Taehyung gasped accusingly.

 

“What?” Jin scoffed, his smile dropping. “You seriously expect me to try out a potion I found in a dusty old book from three centuries ago on myself?”

 

“Well, I’m not going to be your test subject.” Jin pouted. “No!”

 

“Great, how are we supposed to test it now?” The pair fell into thoughtful silence as they mulled over the possibilities, occasionally mumbling a suggestion out loud only for the other to shoot it down.

 

“Aren’t we all going to your house tonight for dinner?” Taehyung suddenly remembered, looking up at Jin with an idea in his eyes. Jin tilted his head slightly in curiosity but simply nodded. “Well, we could always slip it into someone’s drink…”

 

“Are you saying we roofie our friends?” Jin gasped dramatically.

 

“Like you haven’t done it before.” Taehyung sniggered.

 

“True.” Jin also giggled. “Who should be our target?”

 

“Everyone.” Taehyung’s eyes widened with an evil excitement that honestly kind of scared Jin.

 

“No, Taehyung, we cannot do it to everyone.”

 

“Why?” The boy whined, frowning in disappointment.

 

“Because if it goes wrong-”

 

“Then they’ll all have the same symptoms and we can pass it off as some kind of weird bug.” Jin fell silent at Taehyung’s fast suggestion. “We can just stick to water and they can all have some of that punch you made last time!”

 

“And why will we be drinking water, not alcohol?”

 

“Because you’re cooking and I can’t drink alcohol right now due to the show coming up.” Jin’s eyes sparkled with eager enthusiasm to put their plan into action realising that for once, they had a foolproof idea.

 

_What could go wrong?_

 

***

 

Taehyung and Jin found themselves watching in horror as before their very eyes, Jungkook started to shrink in his chair.

 

“What is happening?!” He yelled frantically, looking at his hands that shrunk in front of him. His eyes snapped to Seokjin, about to start questioning him but he was shrinking at such a rapid rate that he couldn’t form the words.

 

“What did you do?!” Namjoon shrieked, looking at Jin with terrified eyes.

 

“ _Honey I shrunk the kids_?” Jin offered lamely only to yelp in surprise when Namjoon started to shrink too. “No! Joonie!” He yelled desperately, grabbing hold of his boyfriend but, of course, there was nothing he could do.  
Jin’s attention was glued to Namjoon but Taehyung’s eyes darted from person to person as slowly, five of his friends reverted to toddlers.

 

“I think you didn’t read the recipe properly,” Taehyung mumbled, watching wide-eyed as Hoseok started to bawl in his chair.

 

“Me?! You told me to add more dragon’s blood!” Jin defended looking at Taehyung, his eyes just as wide as Taehyung’s. “I shouldn’t have listened to you!”

 

“I need to poop.” The pair looked over at the small voice, landing on Jimin’s eyes staring at them across the table. “Jiminie needs helpies.” He pouted, making grabby hands across the table.

 

“Ohmygod, we turned our friends into babies,” Jin mumbled. At that moment, Namjoon fell off the chair while trying to reach Jin and burst into tears. “Oh shit!” He reached out and pulled Namjoon up onto his lap to cradle the little boy.

 

“Oooh, hyung said a bad worrrdddd!” Yoongi giggled, pointing at Jin.

 

“Is okay Hoseokie,” Jimin spoke, patting Hoseok on the head while the boy still cried his eyes but for what reason, Jin and Taehyung certainly didn’t know.

 

“I want cake,” Jungkook announced.

 

“What? You haven’t eaten your dinner yet.” Jin responded automatically, not even realising until he had finished talking.

 

“But I don’t like yucky vegetables.” Jungkook made a face and pushed his plate away.

 

“I need to poop.” Jimin reminded, looking at Taehyung while still patting Hoseok’s head. “Taehyungie, Jiminie needs to poop.”

 

“Go then,” Taehyung responded, making a face. “I’m not taking you.”

 

“But I need help.” Jimin frowned.

 

“You’ve pooped on your own before, hyung.” All five little boys suddenly stopped what they were doing to giggle madly.

 

“You called Jiminie, hyung!” Namjoon snorted, wiping his nose with the back of his way oversized sleeve. Jin made a face of disgust at the action.

 

“That is your best shirt, Namjoon!” Jin scolded. Namjoon looked up at Jin with wide eyes that brimmed with tears at his elder’s loud tone. “Oh no, don’t cry, I’m sorry.” Jin panicked, holding the boy back to his chest.

 

***

 

It was precisely 9:57 by the time all five little boys had fallen asleep wearing just a t-shirt each that reached their feet, not even underwear underneath. Taehyung and Jin finished tucking them into Jin and Namjoon’s king-sized bed, glad Namjoon had insisted on getting such a big bed, before flopping down on the sofa together.  
They were practically dead on their feet. They never realised looking after toddlers was so tiring. They suddenly had a great respect for parents, including their own.

 

“What are we going to do?” Taehyung whined.

 

“My boyfriend is a three-year-old,” Jin mumbled distantly. “The love of my life is three years old!” He squeaked, looking at Taehyung with wide eyes. “Ohmygod, I feel like such a creep. I’m going to get arrested!”

 

“Unless you do something to him now, I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Taehyung scoffed. “You don’t plan on treating him as your boyfriend anymore, do you, hyung?”  

 

“No, of course not.” Jin scoffed. “Don’t be absurd.”

 

“Well, stop saying stupid things.”

 

They both groaned as they heard a whining coming from the bedroom.

“Not it.” They both spoke. Neither had the energy to argue let alone move so they stayed still and quickly, the noises stopped. They sighed in relief.

 

“Seriously though hyung, what are we going to do about this? Is there an antidote?”

 

“No.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So…what are we going to do?”

 

“No idea.” Silence fell upon them as they tried to think of a solution to their seemingly impossible situation. “Put them up for adoption?” Jin joked earning an unimpressed look. “I was joking…sort of.”

 

“I think…we’re going to have to raise them, hyung.”

 

“Don’t say that,” Jin whined. “I’m too pretty and young to be a father to five.”

 

“And I’m not?!” Another silence fell upon them.

 

“I guess, we’re going to have to do it.”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Get married and buy a house.”

 

“You’re being ridiculous.”

 

“I’m sorry that I don’t want our children to grow up in single-parent households getting passed between homes for the rest of their lives.” Jin huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he sulked, turning his back to Taehyung for extra dramatics.   
“Why don’t you want the best for them, Taehyung?”

 

“I do.” Taehyung groaned and moved over to gently put a hand on Jin’s waist soothingly. “I just, I don’t love you like that.” Jin sniffled. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Why aren’t I good enough for you?” Taehyung sighed and hugged Jin.

 

“You’re just not up to my standards, hyung. I’m an international model, you’re just an Apprentice.” Jin gasped and jumped up, pushing Taehyung away.

 

“You can sleep on the couch tonight.”

 

“What? No. Hyung, let me share the bed.” Taehyung whined following Jin to the guest bedroom. Jin just closed the door in his face making Taehyung groan loudly in annoyance. “Fine! I’m going out! Have fun looking after them alone!” He hit the door with his palm before turning, only to find Namjoon and Jimin looking up at him with wide eyes, their little pudgy hands connected. “Oh, why aren’t you in bed?” Taehyung softened and crouched down to talk to the boys at their level.

 

“Jiminie wanted me to come with him,” Namjoon explained. He looked past Taehyung to the door. “Is Jin-hyung in bed?”

 

“Yeah, he just went in.”

 

“Did you have a fight?”

 

“No.” Taehyung smiled lightly. “Just a little disagreement.”

 

“Can I sleep with hyung tonight?” Namjoon looked up at Taehyung hopefully. While Taehyung hesitated for a response, the door opened and Namjoon beamed at the sight of Jin smiling down at him.

 

“Of course you can Joonie, come and give hyung big bedtime cuddles!” He encouraged so Namjoon ran forward with arms held up. Jin immediately picked him up and returned into the room, closing the door behind him.

 

“Hyung,” Jimin spoke softly as he tugged Taehyung’s t-shirt to gain his attention.

 

“Yes, Jiminie?” Taehyung smiled gently at the adorable little boy.

 

“I need to poop.” Taehyung’s face dropped.

 

“Again?” Jimin just nodded so Taehyung sighed and got up. “Okay, but we really need to look into this. No kid should poop this much.” Jimin took Taehyung’s outstretched hand and together they went to the bathroom where Taehyung had to hold Jimin on the seat so the child didn’t fall in.

 

Jin and Taehyung were in separate rooms looking after different children but they both had the exact same thought.

 

_How the fuck am I going to look after these kids?_

**Author's Note:**

> If people like this, I'd be willing to try and write this as a series, I love baby bangtan so also send me recs for baby bangtan stories :3


End file.
